Lovers Serenade: Hiatus
by Deliverer
Summary: 14. There was a reason he stood such careful guard over the Master Emerald. There was a reason he would give his life in a heartbeat to protect it. Because it contained the spirit of someone who meant so much to him. She knew her life was in his hands, and she trusted him to the fullest. Never would she trust another more than him; never.
1. Friends Since Childhood

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Okay, so my next installment might be a while in coming. I have the shell of what I'm going to do, I just haven't written it. Until then, I promised you all oneshots to tide you over. I might as well start now. People are getting anxious. Hope you enjoy.)**  
><strong>

Since Childhood

Friends since childhood. He'd known her all his life, and he'd adored her just as long. She was his friend, his companion, his slight obsession. Even after her marriage he hadn't stopped adoring her. Even after her child was born, he hadn't cared, and in fact had come to adore the girl as well. She came to him begging him to find her daughter, and he'd agreed without a second thought. No mention of money or payment, no condition, just agreed. Money seemed pointless to him then, and that wasn't something easily said. Certainly no other client would get away with it. Vanilla held him under a spell and knew it, and he would never try to break free of it.

He was childish, immature, not the brightest in the bunch she admitted, but she'd never cared before. Why care now? They'd grown up together, and she'd loved him like a brother. As time passed, emotions mutated. She cared deeply for Vector. She would never deny it. He got on her nerves sometimes, but it didn't seem to matter. She had begged his help so often, and he'd never turned her down. He'd never asked for anything in return, and she'd never given more than a thank you for everything he'd done. She didn't need to. They both knew it. She had him in her grasp, and she'd never cut him loose. She just hoped that he knew she was caught in his as well.

Vector Vanilla (Vecnilla/Vanector)-A favorite


	2. Unimaginable

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Okay, here's another. Though I am doing other such couples-such as Sonic and Blaze, Shadow and Tikal, etc-from here on I'm labeling which couples are my _favored_ couples. Vector and Vanilla was one of them, incidentally. I feel like such a failure with the delay in my other story, but I guess that could have something to do with the fact that I'm working on two others besides it. I'll try to do it as soon as possible though. I know many of my readers are anxious to read it. I apologize, though. I usually update every day, but these one shots are just to tide you all over, so they'll be updated whenever I feel I should. This story, in particular, is for those Sonic and Amy fans who are losing their faith in the couple. Enjoy.)**  
><strong>

Unimaginable

She was annoying. That's it. Plain and simple, she was annoying. She was violent, naïve, possessive, obsessive, aggressive, and a bunch of other ive's he couldn't think of at the moment. He was busy panting, catching his breath, and nursing a bump on his head from her hammer. Everywhere he went, she was there, chasing him, clinging to him, smothering him. Even when he made it obvious he didn't want to talk to her. Even when he made it obvious that he was with someone else, she was there, always chasing him, stalking him, like an itch he couldn't scratch, and he hated it. In every world, every dimension, every lifetime and future and alternate universe he could possibly imagine, she was there, pursuing him, loving him. No matter what, she was there. He couldn't fathom her _not_ being there. Did he want to, though? A life, or a time, or a place without her seemed so unnatural. He didn't like it. Maybe that was why he never stopped her. The thing that scared him the most about it, though, was that he couldn't imagine a place or time without Amy.

He would be hers. No one would take him from her, _no_ one. Sonic was hers, all hers. He just didn't see it yet. Or maybe he was playing hard to get. That was probably why she was stalking the streets looking for him, hammer drawn. Yes, Sonniku would always be hers, no matter what. He could marry another, she could marry another, but he would always be hers. She would always be by his side, always be his friend, and she would never stop this cat and mouse situation. She would follow him to the ends of the universe, in love with him or not. Let them live separate lives, his and hers, wed or unwed, but she would always be there, always, and she knew so would he. He would always expect her. She'd planned it that way. She hoped and prayed, though, that things would end as she daydreamed they would.

Sonic Amy (Sonamy)-A favorite


	3. Bittersweet Victory

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Okay, here's another. Don't worry Tiff, there will be Shadow Rouge eventually. I just want to do right by that pairing, since it's one of my absolute favorites, and despite all the hints in games, it's hard to come up with something. There are reviewers who want Sonic and Blaze. Do me a favor and tell me any hints of them in the games. I like to work off of canon. The only hint I've even heard of, regarding this pairing, is the one referenced here**. **Still, I think I worked it rather well. Enjoy.)**  
><strong>

Bittersweet Victory

She had seen. In one of his weakest moments, she had seen. He cursed himself and her for seeing. Why did she have to be so naïve, so cheery, so sympathetic? Why did she have to insist on seeing the good in everyone? Why was he brooding over her now? He had hardened his heart to; to the world, Mobius. He was ready to let everyone and everything on it die. Then she had found him. Then she had awakened memories inside of him that he had long ago forgotten. Memories he had twisted, had confused, had warped. When those memories had come, the rose had seen. She was the _only_ one who had seen. Who ever _would_ see. She had seen a tear. Amy had seen him cry.

It had been a victory, albeit a bittersweet one. It was a victory she hoped never to put another through. In that moment, she had discovered that Shadow, the ultimate life form, had a weakness after all. He could cry. He could feel regret, sadness, anger. She bet he could even feel fear and happiness. He just hadn't yet. A bittersweet victory indeed. She had seen a tear, and she had known that there was hope for him yet.

Shadow Amy (Shadamy)


	4. War And Peace

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Another Shadow, I know, but so far he's proved easiest to write for. Probably because he's one of my favorite characters and one of the deeper ones. Strangely enough, I find that the couples I don't like are the easiest ones to write. I know I've been bad with posting, but I'm really lacking motivation for any stories I'm planning. I am getting somewhere with my next Sonic story, though. If you have couples you'd like to see me do here, please give me hints of them that are in games. If there isn't any, tell me so I can make something up. Please forgive my delaying, and enjoy.)**  
><strong>

War And Peace

They were complete opposites. She loved peace. She could never bring herself to harm anything. Then there was him. His nature was violent. Where a gun was so natural to him, she would shudder at the thought. Where killing and defense were his strong suits, mercy and protection were hers. Incompatible in every way, it would seem. However, whenever he saw her, he felt at peace. Never would he trade those times for anything. Tikal neutralized him, and for that, he was grateful.

She pitied him more than anything else. How could he live life like he did? How could he kill so often? How could he be so cold? He was so troubled, confused, dark. She wished so desperately that she could help Shadow see peace and goodness, but he wouldn't be helped. All she could do was wait. All she could do was speak to him, calm him, and keep at it for as long as she could. Maybe in time she would get through to him.

Shadow Tikal (Shadikal)


	5. A Simple Handshake

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Finally, a change from Shadow**. **Now I have a question. I have a title coming up called, 'Honor amongst thieves**.' **Which couple should I have for it: Manic, Wave; Jet, Wave; Manic, Rouge; Jet, Rouge; Fang, Wave; or Fang, Rouge? Love your input on that. Enjoy.)**  
><strong>

A Simple Handshake

A simple handshake. That's all. A simple handshake and a promise… And a near kiss. Of course, these actions were repeated again and again, each time they saw each other, each time they fought together. He admired her, respected her skill, and that was no secret. She was talented, she was shy, she was cold, she was sweet, she was many things. Many faces. Each one intrigued him all the more. Her fury, her loyalty, her flaming disposition, and yes that was a pun. Still, it was a fact. Blaze was remarkable in every way, and he longed a little too much for the day they would fight together again.

He was too laid back. He was too fast. He was too boastful. He was too cheeky. He was too amazing. Yes… Sonic was amazing. She'd fought against him before and been bested. He'd taught her the meaning of friendship. He'd taught her how to rely on others for help. He'd taught her that she didn't have to face things alone. She respected him now, very much. Each goodbye was another regret, more difficult than before, but always she was assured by their promise. They would see each other again, one way or another. They would always see each other again. She was glad for it.

Sonic Blaze (Sonaze)


	6. Exactly Alike

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: I decided it was time for a change from Shadow and Sonic. Quick update, wasn't it? This couple isn't done much, but enjoy anyway. As for the Honor amongst thieves title, so far Jet and Wave is more suggested, but I'm not sure. There are a whole bunch of other titles possible for those two, so I'm leaning more towards Nack and Rouge or one of the others I mentioned. What do you think? I've come up with a title for Manic and Rouge, so don't worry about them.)**  
><strong>

Exactly Alike

It infuriated him to realize it, but there it was, plain as day. They were exactly alike. That cat was just like him. They'd started out poorly as friends. They'd even fought. Not until later did he realize just how alike they were. He guarded the Chaos Emeralds, she protected the Sol Emeralds. Until the others, he'd never known the true power of the possessions he guarded with his life. Until the others, she'd had no clue as to the supremacy of her own. His social skills were lacking, to say the least. She fared no better. He was furiously, violently, protective. She matched him tit for tat. Yes, it infuriated him to know that she and he were so alike, but you know, he didn't mind. Not anymore. They would talk for hours on end, even into the night, about their guardian adventures, and each tale was more exciting than the last. They matched each other story for story. He was enthralled by her, and he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. Blaze was as jaded as he, and he loved it, for it meant he wasn't the only one who understood why they remained blissfully and utterly alone, protecting their treasures.

She'd known the moment she saw him that it could go either way. She could hate him, or she could love him. She knew, because she could tell even as they approached, that she and he weren't so different. From their first conversation, she'd found he understood her. He understood her determination to protect the Sol Emeralds, just as he himself protected the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles understood her need to be isolated. He understood how lonely a guardian's life was, and that she could take it, _despite_ what others thought. She was strong enough. He also knew, though, as did she, that sometimes you needed to accept help, to lean on friends. She found it funny that they'd both had to learn that lesson the hard way. She found it mystifying that they paralleled each other in so many ways. She found that she liked it, almost a little too much. She wouldn't change, though, and nor would he.

Knuckles Blaze (Knuxaze)


	7. Thieves Guild

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: I must admit, this one was fun to do. Enjoy.)

Thieves Guild

The Thieves Guild. It had been such an important part of his life; ingrained in his head since childhood. Its laws, its protection, its limits or lack thereof. He wondered, then, how despite all his connections, all the stories, all his travels, he'd never met _her_. That seductive bat girl who could disarm a rival with a wink, who could have men blushing with a glance, a word. That femme fatale, who outwitted the best of them. Sure, the wings were a bonus, but come on, she was impressive. There was no denying it. He admired her. Every move she made was another he would fixate on and learn. Whenever he would challenge her, the outcome was always mixed. One day him, the next her. It wasn't enough, though. He wanted more. He longed for the day they could finally work together, for he knew full well, that he and Rouge would make one dynamic team.

She'd never admit it, but he impressed her. Very, very, much. He challenged even _her_. He was a smooth talker, and a smooth thief. Even old tricks, ancient tricks, would become more useful than the newest gadgets, in his hands. A sneeze, an apology, a piece of her jewellery was gone. A juggling act or calculated fall she helped him up from, there went another. Of course, she always got them back. She was a world famous thief and treasure hunter after all, but Manic would leave a deep impression each time. How, in all her time connected to the Thieves Guild, had she never heard of him? She found herself watching him closely, scrutinizing his every move, trying to see where he'd strike next. She rarely found it. She rarely saw him execute the theft. Just as she'd give up, he'd come next to her and present her with a power ring, a chaos emerald, more jewellery. He was slippery, she'd give him that, and nothing he gave her ever stayed long. She wondered if they would ever get to work together. She desperately hoped so. She made it a point to work with all the masters of her art.

Manic Rouge (Manouge)


	8. What Really Did She Come For?

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: Hopefully I do this pairing justice, since I know many like it. Not me in particular, but many. Then again, I'm not big on Shadamy either, but I think I did it justice. Hopefully you Knuxouge fans like this. From what I can tell, Sonic X was Knuckles Rouge all the way, or most of the way; whereas the games are Shadow Rouge. I know Rouge was originally intended for Knuckles. Maybe SEGA shouldn't have made Shadow too then. I tried to get into Knuckles and Rouge; however, as far as I'm concerned, from what I've seen, read, and played, with the addition of Shade who was apparently based on Julie-Su, SEGA has pretty much given up on Knuouge. Honestly, I hope not. The conflicting pairings are interesting. I have nothing against the pairing, but it seems to me that for the sake of Knuckles and Rouge, many writers put Shadow with whoever is left over from Knuckles potential love interests. Personal peeve, and I could be wrong, but oh well.)

What Really Did She Come For?

He hated that bat. He _hated_ her. Consistently she came for his Master Emerald, always trying to take it, always pursuing it. It drove him batty. Yes, that was a pun. He fought her off as best as he could, but no matter what, she'd always come back for more. It was expected, now, to hear her seductive voice calling to him, challenging him. If she _didn't_ come within a week, it became eerie and unnatural. No… It became scary. It worried him, panicked him. Then he was asking himself where she was, what was her game, her plan? Then he was asking himself, what if she never came back? Why did it concern _him_ if she never came back? He hated her. He did, he was serious. Wasn't he? No, of course he was. Yet it made him furious to wonder whether it was the emerald she came for more, or _him_. Now here he stood, waiting for her to come, watching the sky like a bird watcher, and hoping and praying that Rouge never stopped coming, despite wherever their lives led.

She loathed that echidna. Knuckles was gullible, foolish, violent, disrespectful, and distrustful, not to mention some other qualities of his. His anger issues could rival a volcanic eruption. Really, the only reason she came was for that big beautiful emerald he guarded. The Master Emerald. She relished the thought. She'd go there, he'd fight her, and she'd fight back. They'd battle for the longest time until finally one or the other was beaten. She experienced his raw power with every attack he pulled off, and by the time they were done… By the time they were done, she'd have forgotten that beautiful emerald. She'd be focused on him, resenting him. Was it resentment, though, or awe? Why, really, did she come here? The question she found herself asking more and more. Was it really the Emerald she wanted, or _him_?

Knuckles Rouge (Knuxouge/Knouge)


	9. Unconquerable

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: It took me forever to come up with somethign for these two since I'm trying to be as unbiased and balanced in my oneshots as possible, but it was hard. I hope they've all been around the same level. This was the tamest I could come up with for this pairing. I wasn't going to put this up until way later, but some are anxious to see it. Enjoy. For those of you who have read my Sonic stories, starting with _Painful Memories_, you'll know I work with as many pairings as I can in all my stories. I hope I don't come across as biased in them, except in the one pairing, and you know what I mean. As for the latest installment, I may or may not put up another chapter for it today.)

Unconquerable

Seductive, untrustworthy, beautiful, sly. Annoying, clever, witty, sneaky. These were all words he associated with her, to name a few. Thousands came to mind. She was his teammate, one of his only friends, his sister. She was his Maria. Not literally, of course, for no one could ever be Maria. He didn't want her to be, though. She was the polar opposite in personality, so other's filled that void for him. But in a way he couldn't explain, she was his Maria. To her he owed his life, his freedom, his sanity. To her he owed his secrets, his demons. However, he'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing that. He'd fight back as long as he could, for you see, everyone he opened up to was ripped from him, and he didn't know if he could take losing her too. She baited him, teased him, flirted with him, but he wouldn't succumb. He wouldn't be another of her play things. She was annoying, persistent, and he hated it. But then… but then there were times when she would know just what to say, where she opened up a whole new side of her. A side compassionate, caring, loving, vulnerable. There were times when he actually began to open up, only to stop himself in the nick of time. There were times he felt like nothing mattered, that he was better off alone, an outcast, a monster. From these she would force him through a word, an action, a plea. He was a loner. He needed no one. Why did she keep trying, no matter what he said or did? Why didn't he _want_ her to just go and leave him to himself once and for all? She knew when to stop, when she'd gone too far. She was his enemy and rival. She was his best friend and raison d'etre. She was his sin, his soul, his passion, and his phobia. Maybe that was why he consistently saved her, always defended her despite what she did. Theirs was a challenging relationship. Theirs was a dark one, a black one, shrouded in mystery. Yes, mysterious. That trait was always there. Mystery that would never fade. It was complex, but he'd be darned if he didn't love a challenge. So he would not reject her, and he would not accept her. He would not hurt her, nor would he go easy on her. Why? Because he loved her. Not love the way most saw love, romance and such. Not love which stemmed from friendship, but a different way. They were more than just friends, more than brother and sister, far, far more, yet not. Sometimes he hated Rouge's very presence, but he hoped and prayed he'd never have to let it go.

He'd driven her to tears. That ultimate pain had driven her to tears. That angsty black hedgehog, in all his mystery, in all his misery, had come into her life like a black wind, and he had left it like a fire. Or so she'd thought. He was dark and mysterious. His life was so filled with tragedy. She found that he brought out a part of her she never knew she had. She wanted to help him. She wanted to be with him. Not in the romantic way, of course, but just be with him. And in that short time, he'd become such an important part of her life. Branded there like a sin. The only boy to ever make her cry, and she'd barely known him. She'd been working _against_ him. When he'd come back, she was shocked. Trial after trial, tribulation for tribulation, she'd be there. He'd saved her life so many times she'd lost count. He'd leapt to protect her at every turn. When she'd had to leave him… When she'd had to leave him during the sceptre incident, it killed her. To lose Shadow again… No. She didn't want to think of it. No matter what happened, she would always be there for him. The world could turn against him, but not her. Never her. He was a brother to her, he was far more. She hated him and she loved him. He was everything to her and nothing. He was her guilty pleasure, and despite what happened between them over the course of time, he always _would_ be. Unconquerable. Hate, love, nothing. All she knew was she never wanted to lose him. Never. For to lose Shadow would be to lose part of herself. The complexity wore her out, infuriated her, but she could take it. With him at her side, she could overtake everything.

Shadow Rouge (Shadouge)- A Personal Favorite


	10. Never Forget, Never Leave, Never Die

**Sonic One Shots**

Never Forget, Never Leave, Never Die

She was his best friend. She was his confident and confidence. She made him feel so powerful, like he could do anything, take on anyone, all for her. He would _never_ let anything happen to her _again_. He'd sooner _die_. He'd thought he'd lost her once, and it nearly tore him apart. He couldn't think of it happening again. He'd nearly forgotten everything, as had she, and he thanked the immortals every day, every minute he was with her, every time he saw her, that they had seen fit to spare the two that grievous loss, despite the illusion that they gave. He could _never_ forget her. He never _wanted_ to forget her. To forget would mean to lose her. To lose Blaze would be to lose _himself_, and nothing else mattered more to him than keeping her by his side.

He was her partner, her confident, oh who was she kidding? He was her best friend. He had accepted her when no one else would. Taken her as she was. He stood by her side no matter the cost, no matter the risk. He had sympathized with her and defended her whenever she was taunted. Silver was the only one she had ever fully trusted. Yes, from the moment they first met, she'd trusted him with _everything_. Life, Sol emeralds, secrets… emotions. Emotions that she so rarely felt anymore. Emotions that few before or after him had ever brought out. Friendship, trust, teamwork. She would _die_ for Silver in a _heartbeat_, and she could say that about few. She knew, though, that he would sooner endure the most agonizing of deaths than lose her again. He would go through anything if it meant they could remember each other at the end of the day. It terrified her. If she lost him, her heart would be broken, and she swore to never let it happen.

Silver Blaze (Silvaze)- A Personal Favourite


	11. More Than Simply Family

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: I know this has been a long time in coming, but right now my muse is elsewhere. Forgive me for the long breaks. I'll try to do better. I hate not being able to update everyday, but what can you do? Enjoy.)

More Than Simply Family

Biologically she was his surrogate niece. He saw her as a sister. No, he saw her as even more. She had meant so much to him. It was her he would talk to. To her he would go for help or advice. It was her he would comfort. He would be her only friend, her brother, and so much more. He'd loved her. Up there on Space Colony Ark, all they had was each other. Gerald Robotnick was busy, so they were left alone to spend the countless hours together. She was once his best friend. She had shown him goodness, kindness, mercy, the Earth. She had shared her deepest secrets with him. Then in one foul swoop she was gone, and he was alone. Maria had given her life for him, and he hated her for it; himself even more for hating her.

While alive she played with him, shared secrets with him. They laughed, they talked, they did everything together. Shadow was the only friend she'd ever had. She would go to him when she was scared, or when she was sad, or when she had a secret. He would assure her, comfort her, and she would do the same for him. He was biologically her uncle. She had seen him as a brother. She had loved him as more. Oh yes they had been so much more than that. On that Space Colony Ark, just them in the world, they were all the other had; then they were nothing.

Shadow Maria (Shadria/Shadaria/ShadMaria)


	12. Honor Amongst Thieves

**Sonic One Shots**

Honour Amongst Thieves

It was an unwritten code. It stretched as far as the east was from the west. Most would live and die by it. Was he one? He wasn't sure anymore. Once he had been certain. He never bought it. He was the rebel. As far as he had been concerned, it was every thief, treasure, and bounty hunter for themselves. Then there had come _her_. Great minds think alike, so he'd always believed. She'd proven it a thousand times over in her dealings with him. A jewel store, a sacred treasure, a bank, she would be there. Whether before or after him didn't matter. She would be there. And if he was beaten to the punch, he knew _exactly_ who had won. Her style was ingrained in his head like a brand. He knew her calling cards, he knew her preferences, oh how well he knew. And if they saw each other just as one was leaving… There would be that one moment. That one instance where everything would stop and fade from their minds as they met each other's gazes. Then, as they came back to the present, there would be a silent nod, as if to say well played. A compliment. And they'd let each other go. Neither would follow the other. Honour amongst thieves. Neither would rat the other out. Honour amongst thieves. So did he work by the code? Yes. Sometimes. When it applied to Rouge.

It was as if they read each other's minds. So many places she'd go to. So many things she'd steal, rob. So many times Fang was already there. It was those times that stopped her cold in her tracks. It was at those times that she was forced to realize, to admit, that she wasn't the greatest thing on two legs. There were others. Least of which _certainly_ wasn't the bounty hunter she so often came across. No. He was good. Very, very, good. Nack had unarguable skill. He had talents befitting the best of them. He had talents rivalling even hers. And few could ever boast such a thing. She had never been one for Honour amongst thieves. She couldn't be bothered. She would betray those who were in her way. As long as it benefitted her she'd betray them. Then he had come along, and she'd been hit with a cold, harsh, reality. She was wrong. There were times it would have benefitted her in every way to give him up. She never did it. There were moments when they'd meet each other's eyes, and they would know that they had each other under a spell. A spell that dragged the two rebels back down to that time honoured code. Honour amongst thieves. And you know what? She found she didn't mind. And through those moments, she knew neither did he.

Fang/Nack Rouge (?Rang/FangRouge/Naouge/Fouge?)


	13. History

**Sonic One Shots**

History

He'd never liked history. It bored him to tears. Besides, what good was history in the thieving business? Old tricks, and that was about it. What did history teach you? About a bunch of dead people who'd done stuff, and a bunch of battles that were long done. Then he'd met _her_; a living breathing figure, gliding out of the pages of history itself like a goddess. Gliding to _him_, enchanting him. Then he'd known he was wrong. He'd never been more wrong in his life. Oh how well she'd taught him the error of his thinking. History taught you so much. So, so much. Those dead people you were taught about had done great things, or wicked deeds. They had changed the world for better or for worse. And those ancient battles? They were as relevant today as they had been back then, for those who did not learn from their mistakes were doomed to repeat them. As his own mother had once said, ignorance of the past could be as dangerous as a ticking bomb, and this girl herself had shown him that. All at once he'd realized how foolish he'd been, how close to falling victim to the mistakes of _his_ past, of _other's_ pasts, he'd come. Through her life, her story, she had shown him all of it. She'd shown him how dangerous it was to refuse to learn from your mistakes. A war torn world, her father once great and good turned bad. An ancient god spurned, blasphemed, used for deeds he was never supposed to be used for. One young girl who had dared to try and stop it before her tribe, and her beloved father, were killed. One girl who had been too late. She'd told him all of this as she wept while he held her. Not sobbing, oh no. Silent tears. That was all. Too late to stop it with anything short of sealing herself away in the Master Emerald, a prisoner. Yes. And history had almost been repeated then. If she hadn't reached his brother and others with her determination and spirit, hadn't gotten through to them, this world would have crumbled. He didn't hate history anymore. Oh no. Far from it. He was enraptured by it, consumed by it. Hypnotized by _her_. Now history, now Tikal, was his passion, and he never planned on losing that connection.

An ignorant thief was what many believed him to be. Ignorant of literacy, ignorant of math, ignorant of everything. Ignorant of the past. It wasn't true. Manic was not ignorant in any way. He'd just closed his mind, that was all. He'd closed his mind to the laws. If you had to steal, steal. He'd closed his mind to the life of a noble, a royal. Rob from the rich and give to the poor. Thieves were good, nobility was bad. He'd closed his mind to the lessons of the past. He'd closed his mind to the stories of rich men who _had_ done good things. He'd closed his mind to the stories of thieves who _had_ committed unspeakable crimes. He wouldn't learn from the past, and it pained her deeply to see him sometimes moving towards becoming just like certain historical figures who had no right to be praised. She didn't want to see him become one. She feared he would. She'd seen jealousy and bitterness in his eyes. She'd seen malicious tendencies when fighting or competing with others. Just as she had seen her father, once good and decent, be consumed by power and his own longings, forsaking what he knew was right, forsaking everything, she saw Manic once in a while falling towards the same path. She didn't want to see him fall. To see Manic fall would break her heart. So she'd taken him from the others, and she'd sat with him upon the rocks and spoken of history, of hero's gone villain, villain's gone hero, and he'd listened. He'd listened in awe. She'd seen in his eyes that he'd suddenly seen the error of his thinking. She'd seen repentance and awe, and she'd known she'd reached his heart, as was her goal. What she found herself startled to find, however, was that in that time, in those moments she was teaching him, imploring him, listening to his views and concerns, _he_ had reached _hers_ as well. He had shown her things she hadn't thought of, and given her more courage than she'd thought she'd possessed. He'd showed her views she had long thought evil, and he had proven that such things could be used for good. Oh how he'd reached her, and Chaos forbid she ever lose him. Chaos forbid the lessons of history would ever be forgotten.

Manic Tikal (Manikal/Tikanic)-A Personal Favorite


	14. The Reason

**Sonic One Shots**

(A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been posting for this story for, well, a long, long time. Sort of lost my Sonic the Hedgehog motivation. Keep hoping it'll come back, but it's a really slow process. Nonetheless I've managed to get this oneshot done. Forgive me for the time it's taking, I know I hate waiting for stories I like to be posted. Enjoy.)

The Reason

Often he had wondered as to his destiny, his purpose. Why did he stand such persistant guard over the Master Emerald? Why had he bound up his spirit, his soul, all his passion, into guarding this one object? Why did he value it more than life itself, more than love? Why did he stand so loyally over it? The answer was simple, really. Because this gem, this inanimate object, was not the only thing he was protecting... Why value a mere object as more than your life? No. Angel Island meant everything to him, yes, but it could survive without the Master Emerald. It was what the Master Emerald _held_. Inside that jewel rested a spirit, bound to it, contained in it, that meant more to him than anything else. She was his ancestress, she was his adoration. She was his eternal companion and destined fate. His friend, his heart. Tikal was the reason he stayed forever here, guarding her with his very soul.

She was the one he went to for help. He was the one she called on. He was the one she contacted in dream. She was the one he watched. He was her descendant, her friend and ally, and she loved him. In what way did she love him? She loved him as a sister, as a mother, as a great grandmother, as a daughter... and possibly even as a lover... Knuckles was her protection, and in a heartbeat, without even thinking about it, she would throw her life away for him; or throw it into his hands. He wouldn't let her down. He would never let her down. He would die before he let anything happen to her. She hoped and prayed, though, that it never ever came to that. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

(Knuxikal/Knikal?)

(A/N: I originally liked this pairing more than Knuckles and Shade. When I played the game, though, Knuckles was referred to as a decendant of Tikal's father. Tikal was his only daughter which would make her Knuckles' blood relative, a great-great-great-great grandmother, actually, give or take a few more greats. Then I read about the Sonic game where Shade appeared. I very much liked what I read about what went on between those two. So, yeah.)


End file.
